The Demonic Duo
by Optimistic Cynicism
Summary: Naruto is the container of the Beat of Destruction, the Kyuubi, Hinata is the container of the Beast of Healing, the Gobi, and together, with the help of an Apparition, they are on a quest to be come the greatest Ninja to ever come out of Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto was the container of the Demon, a Beast of Destruction, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Hinata was the container of the Creature, a Beast of Healing, the Gobi no Houkou. And along with an Apparition to guide them, they are on a quest to become the best Ninja ever to come out of the Hidden Leaf.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Kurayami no Hikaru (Darkness of the Light) (a.k.a. Karu) talking"**

"_Junketsu no Hikari (Pure Light) (a.k.a. Kari) talking"_

**Jutsu name**

------------------

**Konoha's Demonic Duo**

**Chapter One: Fun Times for All**

The Kyuubi was gone, the Yondaime Hokage was dead, and where the Demon had once stood, lay a wailing Baby.

It was a small boy, a newborn. It had a small tuft of hair blond hair atop its head and each of his cheeks were marked by three whisker birthmarks. And if the boy were to open his eyes, even just momentarily, you would see the deepest cerulean.

Marked on the Baby's naval was an intricate seal.

Not the body of the Kyuubi, or the Yondaime was seen, both carried away by the Shinigama, both souls imprisoned within the Baby, The Demon and the Apparition.

At the boy's side, was a small scroll, and in messy Katakana, printed on the paper were these words:

**His name is Uzumaki Naruto, please take care of my son.**

------------------

**2 Months, 17 Days later…**

The Hi no Kuni and the Hidden Leaf were still in a state of Disrepair after the attack of the Kyuubi and the loss of their young leader.

Padding through the broken streets, was a large white Creature, with five long, wispy tails, flowing gracefully behind its body. The Creature was about the size of a small horse, and had the appearance of a large dog. Its paws were large, each tipped with five black claws. The creatures eyes were lime green, and had no pupils. Its ears had a definite point to them, but flopped over, like a Border collie's. Each of the Creatures tails glowed with bright green Healing Chakra that discharged into the land, healing the sick and injured.

It advanced slowly, sniffing for whatever it had been looking for.

Finally, the Creature came to a rest in front of the Konoha Hospital. It sat its haunches, and let out a heart rendering howl to the Night's Sky. Its whole body glowed with Healing Chakra, which dissipated, finding its way through every window, door and corridor within the building, healing those, even in the worse conditions.

The Creature sat their, for the longest time, just staring at the building.

Its eyes sparkled, and a small smile graced its black, canine lips.

A man dashed from the building, a Lavender-Eyed man, wearing blue robes, a Hyuuga elder. He was carrying a small bundle, wrapped in a violet blanket.

He held the bundle up, and yelled to the heavens.

"Lady Rairaku has survived, and given birth to the Hyuuga Heiress!" '

The Creature barked slightly, in excitement, knowing it had possible saved the life of a new mother and her new child.

The Elder turned his pupil-less Lavender eyes upon the Creature, and let out a gasp at the size of the Creature's body, and the number of tails it possessed.

"DEMON!"

The Creature stared at the Elder in confusion, cocking its head to the side, slightly, to show so.

The Elder shifted the Bundle in his arms slightly, and took a Kunai from the pouch at his leg. Swiftly, he hurled the knife at the Creature, with great precision and accuracy.

Quick to react, the Creature caught the Kunai in its last tail, the tail to the far left, and crushed it into metal dust with great ease.

The Creature bared its harp fangs and let out a low warning growl, hoping to scare off the Elder, but to no avail.

Gently placing the Bundle on the ground, the Elder activated Byuakugan, and shifted into the Hyuuga Jyuuken stance.

The Creature stared at the Elder in confusing, but advanced toward the Bundle, ignoring the man.

The Creature lowered its head and nudged the blanket slightly, revealing a small baby.

The baby was sleeping, its eyes were closed tightly, and it emitted a soft snoring sound. The baby had a small tuft of indigo hair on its head.

The Creature licked the baby's face.

"DEMON! Get away from the Heiress!" the elder growled out.

The Creature looked up, with a solemn expression on its Canine face, as if it knew what was about to happen..

The Elder began a long string of hand seals, before calling out the name of a long forgotten sealing technique.

"**Kodai Saigotsucho: Fukanzen Akuma Azarashi no Jutsu!**(Ancient Ultimatum: Imperfect Demon Seal Technique)" the Elder called, dashing foreword, toward the Creature. The Elders hand was glowing with burning black Chakra. Ducking down, the Elder placed his palm onto the baby's naval. An odd seal appeared on the baby girl's stomach, glowing with black Chakra. The soul of the Creature was sucked from its body and into the seal, the Creature's body stolen in a flash of black light.

The Elder collapsed from exhaustion, but before he lost consciousness, he noticed the two whisker marks that adorned both of her cheeks and the pupil-less LIME GREEN eyes she now possessed.

The Creature, the Beast of Healing, the Gobi no Houkou… The five-tailed dog… was gone, sealed within a child, and the Elder was dieing…. He would later die, three days later, in the very hospital.

No one knew about the sealing that went on that night…

------------------

**3 years later**

Today had Hyuuga Hinata's third birthday…

It had been a joyous day for the Hyuuga clan, their Heiress' third birthday…

And a day of despair for others in the clan, getting a mark branded upon their foreheads.

Now, the sun had set and the sky had grown dark, and everyone had settled in for the night and was now drifting off into Dreamland.

But young Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga, was not asleep…

Slung over the shoulder of a masked man, Hinata feared for her very lift.

The man spoke to her, his voice sly with a slew of dirty remarks falling from his lips.

"Heh… So you're the Healing Beast's container… Such a pretty girl… "The man said is a tone that was disgusting, for whom he was talking about.

The Hyuuga child shivered as the Man continued talking in such a suggestive way.

Hinata attempted to yell, to call out the word 'Help!', but every time she opened her mouth, now a word came to her. It was as if her voice had gone missing.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to stop the tears that flow from them. She wasn't sure what the man was going to do to her, but she was scared, and wasn't sure she wanted to know. Overall, it was a very traumatic experience for such a small child.

When the three-year-old opened her eyes, she saw a large white Creature, sleeping before her.

The Creature lifted its head and stared at Hinata with pupil-less lime green eyes. A small smile graced the canine-Creature's black lips.

"_Hello, Child," _the Creature cooed.

"W-what a-are y-you?," Hinata asked, in a shutter, "W-where am I?"

The Creature stood and padded toward Hinata.

"_I am the Gobi no Houkou… Beast of Healing… My name is Junketsu no Hikari_ (Pure Light), _call me Kari," _the Creature said, _"And we, Child, are in your mind…"_

"M-my mind," the three-year-old stuttered.

Kari nodded.

"_Yes, Child…" _Kari said.

"H-how?"

"_Simple… This is you mindscape… Kind of like an in-self training ground or getaway. I, when you were just a newborn, was trapped within your mindscape, through an ancient sealing method called **Kodai Saigotsucho: Fukanzen Akuma Azarashi no Jutsu**," _Kari explained.

"Ancient Ultimatum: Imperfect Demon Seal Technique?" Hinata asked.

Kari nodded.

"_Yes…"_

"D-does that mean y-you're a d-demon?" Hinata asked.

Kari nodded.

"_Yes… I am, technically a Demon… But… I am not a demon in the sense of Personality… I am a Beast of Healing… the Beast of Healing. And the Five-Tail of Biju, the Gobi," _Kari explained.

Hinata nodded, it wasn't too complicated to understand… even for a three-year-old.

"What is happening?" Hinata asked, gasping in pain as a new power bubbled up inside of her.

"_I have given you some of my 'Demonic' Chakra… So you can defend your self against the person who had kidnapped you, until someone comes," _Kari explained.

Suddenly, Hinata's mindscape disappeared, and Hinata saw the back of the black-clad man that was carrying her.

Hinata, instinctually, forced some of the Demonic Chakra into her hand, causing it to glow forest green, and hit the man on the back.

The man yelped in pain and dropped Hinata onto the ground.

The man looked at Hinata through his mask.

"Feisty one ain't 'cha?"

The man advanced toward Hinata, but was hit in the back by a fatal Jyuuken strike to the neck from the Hyuuga clan head, Hyuuga Hiashi.

The man fell over, and Hiashi looked over at his daughter.

Hiashi's eyes widened when he was Hinata's more-than-slight transformation. Hinata had absorbed much of the Gobi's Chakra, and it had drastically changed the three-year-old's appearance.

Hinata was still the same height, but appeared slightly taller, as now, atop her indigo hair, Hinata had two slightly floppy, pointed, white, indigo tipped dog ears, that looked like those of a Border collie. Also, the two whisker marks on each cheek had become darker and more prominent on her light skin. The girl's bangs had turned pure white, though the rest of her hair had remained indigo as ever. Adding to her new appearance, was a fluffy white, indigo tipped doggy tail.

Hiashi growled

"A demon? You are no longer a daughter of mine.." Hiashi muttered, walking back into the house.

He turned his head and looked back at his daughter, before entering the house.

"I have no daughter…Leave, demon, and never return… I never wish to see you again."

At her father's words, the Hanyou-afied Hinata burst into tears and ran off, away from the Hyuuga complex.

------------------

A young three-year-old boy, know as Uzumaki Naruto, leaned against a tree in the middle of a forest, muttering a slew of curses under her breathe.

"Damn fox… Gave me too much Chakra… Now I look like a friggin' freak…" Naruto muttered.

Indeed, Naruto looked… different…

For one, Naruto's hair had grown longer, now down to his shoulders, and was streaked with red. His eyes, still cerulean as ever, now held slit pupils. Nestled upon Naruto's head were two red, golden tipped fox ears, and to add to that, Naruto now had a red, golden tipped foxy tail.

"Oh, Come on, Naruto… it's not that bad…" said a teasing voce from the fox-boy's side.

Sure enough, standing beside Naruto, was a somewhat transparent man. The man had long-ish blond hair and the same cerulean eyes. He was wearing a white cloak with flames licking the bottom, over his Jounin vest and black pants. It was the Apparition, the spirit of Uzumaki Arashi, the Yondaime Hokage, and Konoha's "Yellow Flash".

"Oi, shut up, Dad.." Naruto muttered, "I'm a friggin' fox! They won't let me into their village ever again! Guess I'll be livin' in the friggin' forest for the rest of my life and I'll never, ever get a girlfriend!"

"Hehe… Ya' know, chicks dig foxes," Arashi said, teasingly.

"Shut it dad…"

"Ya' know, just 'cause I can't technically touch things, or anything like that… I still have authority… I think… Three-year-olds aren't 'sposed to tell their fathers to shut up, even if their fathers a technically ghosts."

"Ya, ya…."

Arashi crossed his arms.

"Knew you'd see it my way…"

Suddenly, the touching father-son conversation was cut short by the sound of crying.

Naruto's new foxy ears perked up. He rose from her seat on the ground and followed his ears to the location of the crying girl. Arashi followed his son.

Naruto stood over Hinata's crying form. His eyes widened when he saw her… She was just like… him…

Hinata was hugging her white, indigo tipped tail, crying into the fur.

Naruto kneeled down and place his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Hey.. You okay?" Naruto asked, softly. Arashi watched from behind, smiling slightly at his son's antics.

Hinata looked up with teary lime-colored eyes. Her eyes widened at the sight of Naruto. He was just like… Her…

Hinata sob slightly, but nodded.

"Y-ya…"

"Well, you don't look like it… Why ya' crying?" Naruto asked.

"My F-Father… He c-called me a D-Demon and said t-that he never w-wanted t-to see m-me a-again…" Hinata cried.

Naruto growled.

"How could some one do that to their own child!?" He growled, to no one in particular.

"Some people are cruel," Arashi spoke up.

Hinata looked at Arashi.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Arashi, I'm Naruto's Father… Although I'm kinda… a ghost…" Arashi said, he held up his hands in front of his body, "See, look! I'm see-thru!"

Hinata looked at the odd pair funny.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and laughed in embarrassment.

"Oops… hehe… Sorry, forgot to introduce myself… Sorry! My name's Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?"

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata…" Hinata answered shyly.

"Nice to meet ya', Hinata-chan!"

"You t-to, N-Naruto-Kun…"

There was a short period of silence, before Naruto burst out laughing.

Hinata blushed, an unseen shade of crimson.

"Anou… Why are y-you laughing, Naruto-kun?"

"Your ears are all twitchy!"

Hinata giggled.

"So are yours!" Hinata called out.

Naruto stopped laughing and looked up, in an attempt to see his own Foxy ears.

He burst out laughing again.

"So they are!"

"Ahem…"

The two Hanyou children looked up at Arashi's transparent figure.

"As much as I'd love to watch you two laugh at the twitchiness of your ears… We still need to know where you guys are gonna stay.. I'm not exactly sure the village will want you in it, as much as I regret that, and Hinata's father won't let her, much less both, of you stay there… So, I guess we'll be living in the forest for the next few years… And I guess I'll be training you two, because I'm sure both of you wish to become Ninja some day?"

Both Hanyou nodded.

"Okay then, it's settled! You two, and I will live in the forest, and I will train you two until you are old enough to enroll in academy!" Arashi said cheerfully, "Naruto, tomorrow morning, you'll get to work on building a hut for you two to stay in!"

Naruto looked at his Father with killing intent, while Arashi chuckled.

"Son, you can't kill what's already dead."

"But I can try," Naruto growled out,

------------------

**5 years later, October 15**

Naruto and Hinata stood in the forest, with the Apparition that was Naruto's father, between them.

"Okay.. Tomorrow, we start academy?" Naruto asked.

Arashi nodded.

"Okay… How will we hide our appearances?"

"Genjutsu," Arashi answered.

"Okay…"

"Okay. Naruto, first, create a Kage Bushin," Arashi said.

Kage Bushin. Arashi had taught it to both his son and Hinata, after realizing that neither could create a normal Bushin, due to their massive Chakra Reserves.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Just do it!"

"Ahh.. Okay…" Naruto said. Quickly, Naruto created the appropriate hand seals, "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**(Shadow Clone Technique)"

"Okay, good," Arashi said, "Now, allow me to possess the clone."

"Possess the clone?"

"Yes, so I have a solid body…"

"Oh!"

Arashi nodded and walked into the clone's body.

Arashi jumped for joy.

"I have a solid body! For the first time in 8 years, I have a solid body!"

Hinata and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Okay… Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Do **Saishu Henge no Jutsu**(Ultimate Transformation Technique)" Arashi instructed.

Hinata and Naruto nodded.

Both Naruto and Hinata did the appropriate seals.

Boar, rat, dog, tiger, rat, bird!

"**SAISHU HENGE NO JUTSU!" **both cried in unison.

In a puff of smoke, both lost their odd features and hair coloring.

Naruto had long blond hair, messy as ever, but no longer had red streaks in it, and the same cerulean eyes, though they no longer held slit pupils. His Fox tail and ears had disappeared and he now head human ears. His whisker marks, too, had disappeared. He looked like his father had. He wore the same clothing that he had managed to get a few days before, on his birthday—A black t-shirt with an orange swirl on the front, that looked almost like a flame, forest green shorts, blue ninja sandals, and a pair of blue goggles(not like the ones he wore in the anime, more like the ones of the "Goggle-Boys" from the Anime Digimon, that's the only way I can describe it). He wore white bandages on his arms and legs, concealing small weights, whose weight totaled to nearly 200 pounds.

Hinata now had long indigo hair, which no longer held and white, and her eyes had become very light lavender, still pupil-less, as ever. Her dog ears and tail had both disappeared, her doggy ears replaced with human ones. Her whisker marks had also disappeared. She wore the clothing Naruto had given her on his birthday—a lavender t-shirt with an orange swirl on it, that, like the one on Naruto's shirt, looked almost like a flame, black shorts, blue ninja sandals, and a pair of violet goggles, that hung around her neck(like the goggles of the Goggle-boy's, only around her neck). She, too, had bandages around her arms and legs, also concealing weights, whose weight totaled 145 pounds.

Arashi, in the clone's body also preformed a quick **Saishu Henge no Jutsu, **so he didn't look like Naruto's twin.

Arashi now had jet black hair and violet eyes. His cheeks held no whisker marks and he had no fox ears or tail. He wore clothing similar to what Naruto was wearing, only different colors—His shirt was green, not black, but still held the orange, flame-like swirl, and his shorts were black, not green. He also wore ninja sandals, but they were brown, no blue, and he did not wear bandages, weights, or goggles.

"OKAY!" Arashi yelled, "It's time to see the old man and see if I can't get you two enrolled in the Academy!"

Hinata and Naruto nodded and the three ran off toward the Village.

------------------

Two ANBU stood in front of the Hokage's office. One a man with a Dog mask, the other a man with a tiger mask.

"Halt, " the tiger-masked man said.

"State your name a purpose," the other said.

"Naruto."

"Hinata."

"Ara- Haiya.. Haiya(speed)!" Arashi said.

"We are here to see the Hokage," Naruto said.

"To se if we can get enrolled in Academy," Hinata finished.

The two ANBU moved and allowed the three to enter.

Arashi, a.k.a. Haiya closed the door as the three of them walked in.

Sarutobi was too busy doing paperwork to notice the trio's arrival.

"Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Old man?" Naruto and 'Haiya' asked.

Sarutobi looked up from his paper work.

"Naruto, Hinata!?"

Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"Where have you been for the past 5 years, I haven't seen you in so long!?"

"Hiding in the forest, training…" Naruto said.

"Kai," both Naruto and Hinata said, releasing their Genjutsu, regaining their Hanyou appearances.

Sarutobi gasped.

"How… did that happen? When?"

"Five years ago-ish," Naruto answered, "I used too much of the Kyuubi's… His name is Kurayami no Hikaru, by the way… while I was training and I change in appearance… Hinata, on the same night, was kidnapped and use some of the Gob's… Junketsu no Hikari… Chakra to escape, and changed. He father kicked her out of the family, and she ran into the forests… We've been training ever since.. With the help of my father…."

Sarutobi raised his eyebrows.

"Father?" he asked.

"Ummm… Yes…" Naruto said, looking back 'Haiya'.

'Haiya' nodded, and Arashi's spirit exited the clone's body, causing it to disappear in a poof of smoke.

Arashi grinned and waved at Sarutobi.

"Hehe… Hey, Old Man!"

"A-Arashi?"

Arashi nodded.

"In the flesh… err… well, not the flesh… but in spirit, literally…." Arashi joked.

"Arashi… Your…."

"Alive? Talking? Training my son? Using Bushin as bodies? A ghost?"

"Ummm….. Ya'…."

"I got bored…. You can only lose so many games of Shougi against the Beast of Destruction…. So, I decided I wanted to meet my son, whom, early on, I realized that I was, too, sealed inside… Only, I was on the outside of the cage.. Hehe…"

"ANYWAY!" Naruto growled out, "I hate to ruin teary reunions… But… Me and Hinata-chan kinda want to enroll in academy, sometime today!"

"Oh, aaa… yes! I'll get you in, school starts tomorrow."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First chapter is finished, YAY!

Hey, This is the longest I've ever made any chapter, like ever, Yatta!

Man, this was fun to type, but I had a little trouble coming up for explanations for everything…

So I decided…. Screw explanations! I'm the author, I can do anything I want, it's my story!

So, that's what I did, and if it sucks, that's your own problem. Take it up with the Author… WAIT! I'm the author… So take it up with management -points at random squirrel- Just don't touch his nuts…

Anyway, to quote my grandmother,

"It takes a village to make a child…"

PEACE OUT

---Risuko-hime

Note:: I will be updating on my other fic, Kyuubi's Legacy, really, really soon... It will probably be another short chapter, but a promise the next chapter will be good(and funny, and maybe slightly fluffiful...)

Also, in the next chapter of Kyuubi's legacy, I'll also post a picture of Daichi in chibi-fox form... hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I wish and dream…

Demonic Duo

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Kurayami no Hikaru (Darkness of the Light) (a.k.a. Karu) talking"**

"_Junketsu no Hikari (Pure Light) (a.k.a. Kari) talking"_

**Jutsu name**

Chapter Two: The Bain of Iruka's Existence…

Life was good for Naruto, Hinata, their demonic tenants, and Arashi… Okay… Maybe just for Karu… Or Kari….

Ever since Arashi had sealed both the Kyuubi no Kitsune, self proclaimed Beast of Destruction, and himself within his Son, Naruto, The Fox and the Apparition had had a long standing rivalry. And to pass the time, before Naruto figured out how to talk to them, the two started playing Shougi, Go, poker, Chess, Go Fish, War, Halo, Super Smash Brothers, and Black Jack, forming a rivalry between the Ghostly Hokage and the Demonic Beast.

Currently, the Score was 1 to 456,258,463,217, in Karu's favor.

Kari's life was pretty good too…

Ever since Naruto and Hinata had somehow established a Metal Connection, she had been able to join in the fun of the rivalry.

And it just so happened that Kari was a wiz at Shougi, Go, poker, Chess, Go Fish, War, Halo, Super Smash Brothers, and Black Jack.

The score was now at 1 to 456,258,463,217 to 456,258,463,218, or course, in Kari's Favor.

But that… Is a totally different story…

Maybe, if you review enough, I will tell it to you…

But as of right now, we must focus on the story at hand, so, let's GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

000000000000000000000000000

Naruto wandered through the halls of the Academy building.

He was… totally lost.

You'd think that having a former Hokage, who could materialize as a ghost and a caged Beast of Destruction sealed inside you, added with enhanced senses and animalistic appendages would give you a better sense of direction..

But, alas, you'd be terribly mistaken.

000000000000000000000000000

**Inside Naruto's Head:**

"**Your son…" **Kurayami no Hikaru, also known as Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Beast of Destruction, or simply, Karu, muttered, looking at his two card hand.

"_Is a moron," _Junketsu no Hikari, also known as Gobi no Houkou, The Beast of Healing, or simply, Karu, finished, staring down at he one card.

Arashi glanced at where the 'go fish' pile should have been and then stared at his card, a three.

He sighed.

"Kari, your turn," he muttered.

Kari looked at her card, a three, and snickered.

"_Karu, got any threes?" _she asked in an innocent voice.

Karu growled and forked over the Three or Hearts and the Three of Clubs, to the five-tailed dog, who held the Three of Spades.

"**Deceiving Bitch…" **Karu muttered.

"_Why thank you," _Kari replied back, innocently.

Kari looked at her sets of books, Twos, Fours, Fives, Sixes, Sevens, Eights, Nines, Jacks, Queens, Kings, Jokers, and Aces.

Kari looked over at Arashi.

"_Arashi-kun… Got any threes?"_

"Deceiving Bitch…"

000000000000000000000000000

**Back in the world of Real Life…(so sue me, I can't think of an actually makey-sense name… ;…( - the apocaFUCK symbol)**

"You could ask for directions, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, sweat dropping at her partner/crush's stupidity.

"Eh.. Heh heh…" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah… I could… Couldn't I…."

Naruto scurried off in search of the nearest teacher/student/any one who knew where Umino Iruka's classroom was.

000000000000000000000000000

**About 30 minutes later**

Naruto, after about 30 minutes of wandering around the academy building, and asking several people, teachers and students, a like, He, and Hinata FINALLY found Umino Iruka's classroom.

Opening the door, Naruto and Hinata stepped into the classroom.

Iruka was currently teaching the young students about Chakra and Chakra Systems. Naruto and Hinata stared across the room. A few, very few, students were taking notes, some students were paying attention to the lesion, one student was chowing down on snack food, and the rest of the class was sound asleep, drooling on their desks and snoring very loudly(to Naruto and Hinata, anyway).

Iruka looked up to see two children. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The girl had long indigo hair and very pale lavender eyes, she was obviously a Hyuuga. She wore a lavender t-shirt with an orange swirl on it, that looked almost like a flame, black shorts(knee length, by the way, more like Capri pants), black Ninja sandals, violet goggles with shaded lenses, that hung around her neck, and white cloth bandages, that wrapped around her arms and legs. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore similar clothing to the girl-A black t-shirt with an orange swirl on the front that looked almost like a flame, forest green shorts, blue ninja sandals, pair of blue goggles with shaded lenses, which he wore on his head, and white cloth bandages that were wrapped around his arms and legs.

Iruka stared.

"Umm… Who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto answered, stoically.

"Hinata, I have no family name, " Hinata replied, bitterly.

"Umm… Yes, you are the new students?"

"Hai," both Naruto and Hinata said in unison, bowing their heads in respect for the older Chuunin.

"Okay, right now, we are learning about Chakra. Sit anywhere you like," Iruka said.

"Hai," both said, again, walking the back of the room. Both sat side-by-side, on the other side of Naruto was a chunky boy who was eating BBQ chips, beside a sleeping boy with a pineapple hairdo, while on the other side of Hinata, there was a silent boy wearing sunglasses and a high-collared jacket.

"This is so boring, I already know all of this stuff," Naruto muttered, "Wake me up when we start studying somethin' else," Naruto said, laying his head down on the table, "Night, night, Hinata-chan."

Hinata nodded, but soon found, that, through the boring lesion, which was review for both her and Naruto, she could no longer keep her eyes open, either. Her eyelids got heavier and her head fell upon the table, beside Naruto's. The soft sound of snoring emitted from the young, disowned Hyuuga girl.

000000000000000000000000000

**A few hours later**

Iruka was angry. He had spent HOURS teaching the students about Chakra, yet more then half weren't listening and a great majority of the class was asleep, including the new students.

Iruka walked over to the new students, Naruto and Hinata, and tapped both on the shoulder to rouse them from their sleep.

"Ugg…What'ja want?" Naruto asked, staring at his teacher in a half asleep state.

"Yeah… Why'd ya' wake us?" Hinata asked, rubbing her eyes.

Iruka smirked inwardly, it was time to embarrass the new kids.

"Tell me, Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata, tell me about Chakra, what is it?"

"Chakra is the life force of all living beings," Naruto said.

"It is the combination between the spiritual and physical power of a person…" said Hinata.

"Chakra can be molded to do various jutsu," Naruto continued.

"In order to do Jutsu, most Shinobi use hand signals, called seals, to force the chakra to mold a certain way," Hinata added.

"These hand seals represent the animals of the zodiac-Nezumi, O-Ushi, Tora, Usagi, Ryuu, Hebi, Uma, O-Hitsuji, Saru, Tori, Inu and Ousu-Buta(rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, ram, monkey, rooster, dog, boar)," Naruto continued.

"Most people have Chakra Affinity, the element that their chakra takes on," Hinata said.

"Fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning are the Chakra affinities," Naruto said.

"Some people have more then one affinity, and some have the ability to mix the affinities," Hinata added.

"Everyone's body has a Chakra circulatory system, like blood," Naruto said.

"It's a complex system that runs along organs in the body. There are 64 main chakra openings on the Human body, Tenketsu," Hinata added.

"Chakra is stored in your chakra reserves," Naruto said.

"Some people have very large chakra reserves, but, as a result, have very bad chakra control," Hinata said.

"Some people have small chakra reserves, but, as a plus, have excellent chakra control," Naruto said.

"You can do chakra control exercises, such as tree climbing," Naruto said.

"Or water walking," added Hinata.

"To, both, improve your chakra control and increase the size of your chakra reserves," Naruto said.

"Some people are born with the disability to not be able to use chakra, except the amount needed to survive, this can be corrected, though with very complex and deadly surgeries," Hinata said.

"Chakra depletion is when you run out of usable chakra," Naruto said.

"You can die of Chakra Depletion," Hinata said.

"There are eight celestial chakra gates, " Naruto said.

"But if all eight gates are open, or even just a few, the person may die," Hinata added.

"There are several different types of chakra, normal chakra is blue," Naruto said.

"Where as healing chakra is green, " Hinata finished.

Iruka stared at the two new students..

Hell, everyone stared.

'How do they know so much!?' Iruka yelled in his mind, about to rip his hair put.

Iruka had been talking about the basics of the Chakra System, but these children knew so much, from hand seals to Chakra affinity, and they were only 8 and 7.

'This is gonna be one hell of a year…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ack! Finally, I'm done.

And FINALLY, It's X-mas break, W00t, W00t!

Sorry for the extensive boring-ness and the long explanation of Chakra...

Hope ya' got a few good laughs from the comic relief(a.k.a. Karu, Kari, and Arashi)

Anyway...

Maybe, Just maybe, I'll be able to get in a few chapters of Kyuubi's Legacy..

Hehe… Sorry I haven't review on either of my stories for a while…

I really hate school work.

Anyway, please review and keep on reading'!!

As a Special Treat from my Lateness:

MY JUTSU from the last 2 Chap.

**Kodai Saigotsucho: Fukanzen Akuma Azarashi no Jutsu**(Ancient Ultimatum: Imperfect Demon Sealing technique)

Type: Kinjutsu/Ninjutsu

Sealing

Rank: S-Rank

Description: **Kodai Saigotsucho: Fukanzen Azarashi no Jutsu** is a technique used to seal demons into human mediums. Much like the technique used to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto, this techniquewas used to seal the Gobi in Hinata. This technique does NOT kill the preformer of it, but it takes away almost all their chakra and many die or severe chakra depletion. The seal created by this technique is very weak and unstable. Often, the seal will break, causing the medium to die, and if the medium dies, then the demon will be set free.

**Saishu Henge no Jutsu**(Ultimate Transformation Technique)

Type: Genjutsu?(don't remember, is Henge Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?)

Rank: B-Rank

Description: **Saishu Henge no Jutsu **is like a normal **Henge** on crack. It lasts a very LONG time, up to three days, and can not be broken, except by the user. The only down side is that it takes a lot of chakra to maintain.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Kishimoto Masashi and Shonen Jump.

Demonic Duo

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Kurayami no Hikaru (Darkness of the Light) (a.k.a. Karu) talking"**

"_Junketsu no Hikari (Pure Light) (a.k.a. Kari) talking"_

**Jutsu name**

Chapter Three: Academy Woes

It had been a week since Naruto and Hinata had joined the ninja academy, under the tutelage of Umino Iruka. It had been a week of boring lectures on Chakra and basic Jutsu, sleeping from the beginning to the end of class, and for Naruto, sleeping through an entire test, accidentally, without marking a single answer down. And in the words of a black-haired lazy bum, the test was way to… troublesome… to even attempt trying.

Currently, Iruka was going into ANOTHER detailed and in-depth lecture on Chakra and Chakra Control, in which most of the students were completely and utterly lost in their own minds, not paying attention, and/or sleeping.

Naruto and Hinata were sleeping.

Iruka was scowling at the fact that no one was even acknowledging his presence.

Iruka sigh and walked over to Naruto and hit him over the head with a ruler.

"WAKE UP! You FLUNKED the last test, so you should being paying the most attention out of all of these students!" Iruka yelled.

The whole class snickered.

Naruto, though, simply looked up at his sensei with lazy, half-asleep eyes, and yawned.

"We had a test?"

Iruka growled at his student's attitude.

"Are you a moron!?"

"Umm…. Yes?"

The class snickered again.

"Well, What'ja expect me to say?" Naruto asked, shrugging.

Hinata, who also looked up with sleepy eyes giggled softly at Naruto, her secret crush and best friend.

"Naruto-kun, I think it was a rhetorical question," Hinata giggled.

Naruto looked over at Hinata, who was also his best friend, with a clueless and confused expression on his face.

"Rhetora-wha?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side, like a confused puppy.

Hinata giggled again, while the rest of the class snickered slightly/had a similar confused expression on their face (i.e. Kiba, ect.).

"A Rhetorical Question, a question that is not meant to be answered," Hinata explained to her blond friend.

"Oh… hehe… I knew that," Naruto said, blushing slightly out of embarrassment, while laughing slightly and rubbing the back of his neck.

Iruka sighed, once more, at his blond students antics and glanced up at the clock.

"OKAY, class, one hour, lunch and recess," Iruka said, "now, GET OUT!"

The other students 'whooped' and hollered as they rushed out of the classroom, while Naruto stood slowly and folded his arms behind his head, slowly leaving the room, along side Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"What should we do? We don't got no food, anyhow," Naruto said, looking at the clouds as the odd pair entered the outside world.

"Dunno," Hinata said," How about we meet the other students, we haven't even talked to any of them yet.." Hinata said, staring up at the clouds in the same pose as her blond friend.

"Hmm…" Naruto said, lethargically, "Sounds like a plan…"

"Who shall we talk to first?" Hinata asked, still staring toward the sky.

"Dunno, what about the dude with the dog?" Naruto asked, also staring at the clouds, "Hey, that on looks like a bunny!" Naruto shouted, pointing at a random cloud.

"The Inuzuka?" Hinata asked, she looked at the cloud that Naruto say had looked like a bunny," Actually, I think that cloud looks more like a tiger…"

"Hmmm…. I guess… I don't know much 'bout clans, wasn't paying attention…" Naruto said, "I really don't see a tiger, still say it look like a bunny."

"Let's go find dog boy, then, shall we?" Hinata asked, still staring at the sky with her arms folded behind her head. "And it still looks like a tiger to me!"

Naruto sighed and walked toward the dog boy, who was hanging out with the stoic Aburame, Shino, the fat boy, Akimichi Chouji and The Lazy Ass, Chouji's best friend, Nara Shikamaru.

Naruto pointed at another cloud as he walked.

"What about that one, I think it looks like a… Lizard… Maybe…"

"Mmm… I think it looks like a dragon," Hinata said.

"Huh? You're right, I see that," Naruto said, blinking.

He and Hinata looked toward each other and laughed heartily.

"Well, let's go find, Dog Boy, shall we?" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded.

"Yup. And it smells like he is with The lazy one, the fat one that's always eating, and the one that smells of bugs," Hinata said.

"Hmm… RACE YA' THERE!"

With that, Naruto bolted off toward the scent of the four Shinobi-in-training, Hinata not far behind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A few seconds later:**

Kiba looked up to see a blond haired kid and a indigo haired girl standing near their small group of friends.

Kiba growled.

"What the hell are you doing here, freaks!?"

"Hmm… Just thought we might meet our other classmates, seeing as how we have been in academy for like a week now…" Naruto said, crossing his arms behind his head and staring at the sky. He pointed off at a cloud that was strangely shaped like a chimpanzee. "Hey, Hinata-chan, does that cloud look like a monkey… Or Kiba-chan, here, I can't tell…"

Hinata looked over at Naruto and blinked.

"You mean there's a difference between the two?"

At the antics of the strange duo, Kiba growled like a dog.

"WHAT ARE YOU FUCKIN' HERE FOR!?"

"We…" Naruto started.

"Already…"

"Told…"

"You…"

"What are you guys? Friggin' twins or somethin'!?" Kiba growled out, Kiba's dog, Akamaru barking along.

"No." both Jinchuuriki said at once.

Kiba looked at Hinata and noticed her pale, pearl-colored eyes(remember the Henge?).

"Ain't you a Hyuuga?" Kiba asked.

Hinata's brow twitched, a vein popped in her fore head, a low, growl-like sound emitted from her throat, and she looked like she was gonna snap(think Tsunade when she's really, really, REALLY mad).

"DO NOT ASSOCIAT ME WITH THOSE WHITE-EYED BASTARDS!"

Kiba looked like he was going to piss himself.

Akamaru was cowering in Kiba's coat.

Chouji was shaking, curled up in the fetal position.

Shikamaru was visibly shaking, muttering something about 'Scary, troublesome woman,' and 'Scarier then my mom…'

And Shino… although stoic on the outside, was cowering on the inside.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Inside Naruto's Mind:**

Both Arashi and Hikaru were cowering in the corner of the cage, formed by the seal, in the fetal position.

"**She's scarier then my mate when she was pregnant," **Hikaru shivered.

"She's scarier then TSUNADE!"

"**T-Tsunade is v-very, v-very s-s-scary…" **the nine tail shivered.

Arashi nodded.

"You didn't know here…" Arashi said, shivering at old, scary memories, "Note to… Many people who value their lives, NEVER. CALL. TSUNADE. OLD…!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Outside world:**

Naruto laughed at the fearful male students.

"I advise you to never say that again… If you value your lives, that is, she doesn't like the Hyuuga very much…" Naruto explained, growling out a second part to his statement, "Especially after what they did to her all those years ago…"

Naruto placed his hand on the angry, exiled Hyuuga girl's shoulder.

"Calm down, Hinata-chan," he cooed, "He just asked a question, try not to hurt him _that_ badly."

Hinata calmed down and became very quiet. She sunk into the shadows and hid behind Naruto. Peaking her head out from behind her best friend and secret crush, she apologized to the cowering Shinobi-in-training.

"S-sorry, Kiba-san, S-Shino-san, Ch-Chouji-san, S-Shikamaru-san…"

"Ahh… We should get going. I don't think Hinata-chan wants to talk to anyone at the moment," Naruto said softly, looking down at the indigo-haired girl.

Three of the Shinobi-in-training nodded, while Kiba looked at the odd duo in confusion as they walked off.

"What was that about….?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**After School:**

The bell had rung, class had been dismissed, and Iruka had left, along with the majority of students.

Only two students remained in the empty classroom-Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata sat at her seat, her arms crossed and her nose buried into her arms.

Naruto stood behind Hinata, his hand placed on her shoulder.

"You okay, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked up at the blond, her eyes were filled with sadness and small tears ran down her cheeks.

Hinata nodded silently.

Naruto smiled sadly at his female friend.

"Don't cry, Hinata-chan… They didn't know about …Your past… they were only asking a question,

please don't cry," Naruto comforted.

Hinata nodded again and slowly stood, burying her face into Naruto's chest and crying harder, remembering

her exceptionally trouble past.

Naruto slowly walked, comforting his friend as he did so.

"Don't cry, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, stroking the girl's indigo hair.

Hinata sniffled and looked up at her friend with teary lavender eyes(henge).

She rubbed her eyes and smiled slightly.

"'I will not cry and I will not run away, I will stand and fight, it's my ninja way,'" she quoted, words she

had heard during her years away from the walls of the village.

Naruto smiled at his friend.

"'Ya feeling better?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah…" Hinata's stomach growled softly, causing her to blush, "But… I'm kinda hungry…"

Naruto laughed.

"Let's go find get some ramen, 'kay?"

Hinata nodded and the two dashed off to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand(I think that's right, correct me if I'm

wrong) .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**TBC**

**I originally planned to put more, but I got lazy.**

**Wow, I've written a lot today, three new stories and a new chappy!**

**Weeee!**

**Don't you guys feel loved?**

**Anyway, Sayonara!**

**---Risu-chan(Risuko-Hime)**


End file.
